Forgotten
by Tainy
Summary: And then she felt the pull, the same one that made her run in the first place. Closing her eyes she could feel it coming towards her. Or rather, she was coming to him. Because she could feel it now, the presence of her loved one not so far ahead. SPOILER!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!: SPOILER! Don't read if not familiar with the latest chapther of VK!! ^^**

**Okey so here I am again, this time with a Vampire Knight one-shot!!=) It's been to long since I last uploaded something and Im really nervous so please bear with me=)  
A huge thank you to my lovely _QueenNenya _for beta-ing this one-shot. Love you girl! And also a big thank-you to VampireMaddy who's writing inspired me to write this fic. Her stories is like magic!=)**

**So on with the story then, its actually a dream I had some time ago, but lets not get to focused on that... the dream wasn't half as interesting as this one...^^  
This is set some time before Yuuki is transformed, maybe, well... I don't really know . **

**So Yuuki has a dream and well, you have to read and find out...;)**

* * *

She was running, the trees surrounding her were blocking the sun, but there were some places where you could see a spark of sunshine that bathed the grass in a dull yellow color. Her long hair flared out behind her back and her bare feet silently touched the ground as she went.

She wasn't running from anyone, though her speed could make it seem like it. No, she was running towards someone, someone she loved.

Her breath was even, not changing the slightest, yet she had been running for some time now. She couldn't remember who she was running to, but it did not prevent her from keeping on running. Her surroundings never seemed to change, but at the same time she could feel the differences, see the difference between every rock and tree.

The surroundings were magically, the trees were high and proud, and the few places you could the sun through the leaves, it shone down at the flowers like gold. If she had been able to see it she would have seen that the sky was blue, not a single cloud was covering the beautiful sight.

She ran on and on, first after several minutes she noticed that she was barefoot. The grass was so soft against her feet, like silk, and the wind so fresh against her face, and her breath was still so even, like she was just taking a Sunday walk, not running like her life was depending on it. She felt that she actually enjoyed it.

And then she felt the pull, the same one that made her run in the first place. Closing her eyes she could feel it coming towards her. Or rather, she was coming to him. Because she could feel it now, the presence of her loved one not so far ahead.

Her feet began hitting the soft grass faster, her breath still even, the trees blurring past her with slightly bigger gasps. She was almost there. Just a little closer now, soon she would be there; soon she would be with him

Her heart felt like it would burst, just by the thought of seeing him. The air felt like it withheld her now. Oh why could she not move a little faster? A few more minutes now, a few more steps.

The rushing of her feet blended in with the rustle of the grass and in the distance a river could be heard. She could not take it any longer; her heart ached for her loved one, to be in his arms, to feel his breath on her face. To feel his lips on hers.

Seconds later she burst through the trees, and stumbled into a clearing. The trees stood higher here than anywhere else and created a roof of green leaves. At the same time the sun seemed to shine a little extra and the sound of running water could be heard somewhere behind the trees.

And there, at the foot of the riverbank, standing with sun upon him like a Greek god, **stood **_**he.**_

Her heart exploded, but she did not care. Because he was there, waiting for her. And only her.

Taking the last strides towards him the girl flung herself in his arms breathing in his scent. Her brown hair, no longer kept up by the wind, floated down her back and stopped at her waist. She looked at his slightly darker hair and moved towards his reddish brown eyes. He met her gaze and slowly lifted her face to his and kissed her lips.

It was all she could have imaged and more, the feel of his lips on hers, his arms closing around her keeping her to him. Losing herself in the bliss of finally finding her loved one she closed her eyes.

Parting slightly so that she could look in his eyes she let out a shaky breath and whispered.

"Onii-sama"

* * *

Bolting upright in her bed, moonlight streaming in through her window, Yuuki tried to catch her breath her head swimming with thoughts of her and Kaname standing in a sunlit forest. Sharing a moment she never would forget.

**

* * *

**

So there you are!

**Hope you like it=3  
If you did, please leave a review... They make my day!! =D=D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally this was just going to be one chapter, but I got a review asking me to keep it going. So I wrote this kinda sequel to the dream... It's nothing much and I'm not planning on keeping it going after this. So it stops her =P If I don't get a seriously kick and want to continue this, but most likely not. I like the end here and I better stop talking before I say something really stupid xD**

**Last word before I let you read, this is not beta-readed and is fearly just written... I'm tired and should go to sleep... but i wanted to post this first  
Lots of thanks to "rosepuppy" who requested a sequel, this one's for you p-chan! =D**

* * *

Sun filtering through a gap in the curtains, the birds chirping and the bustling of people starting to move about the house, was what met Yuki when her eyes opened that morning. Still blurry from her night of sleep, one of the few nights without her having to patrol, Yuki felt like it were something she needed to remember. Shrugging it off as something unimportant she rose from her bed and started taking on her school uniform, her prefect badge going on last. Yori's bed was empty as Yuki left the room, probably up early as always.

As she walked down the hallways she caught sight of the trees outside, the sun shone in the sky, still quiet low in the early hours. Something about the view made Yuki stop, her gaze freezing at the glowing grass beneath the trees, the sun making its way through the leafs. All off it seemed so familiar. As if she had seen something similar to it very recently. Was it something in a book? Yuki pondered. Or maybe, she had dreamt about it.

In that precise moment something inside Yuki's head clicked, like a light switched on or two puzzle pieces fitted together and now she could see more of the picture at hand. She had dreamt. It all came back to her now, the forest, her running and the water in the river which she could not see, but knowing it had been there. And Kaname, standing in the sunlit clearing waiting for her, and he had kissed her and then!

She couldn't believe herself, the dream had felt so real, like something that was meant to be. It surely was a comfortable alteration from her usual nightmares, with all the blood and screaming. Yet the mere presence of Kaname in her dream… it felt like he was somehow connected to her past. Except that couldn't be! He had found her on that snowy night ten years ago, but before that she had been on her own, hadn't she?

She would ask him; ask him if he had anything to do with her past prior to five. And most of all, she would ask him why she had called him onii-sama…

Yuki straightened up, it was decided! When the night class emerged from their dormitory this evening she would ask Kaname about her past.

***

For Yuki the day could not have been going any faster, or slower for that matter. The time seemed to have taken a real interest in roller coasters. At one point the clock would tick by so slowly you would think the batteries were dead, and the next second school was finished and Yuki had to run so that she wouldn't be late for her prefect duties.

As usual the fan girls were surrounding the entrance to the moon dormitory, squealing and fainting just by the mere thought of the night class boys. Some of them were talking excitedly about their Idol-sama. While other were talking about Kain or "Wild" as they called him.

Yuki spared no time as she seized out her whistle from her pocket and blew as hard as she could. The noise made all the girls cringe back while they covered their ears from the throbbing pain.

"Okey, so everyone! Get back! Move! Get away, you're blocking the way!"

Just as Yuki hoped that Zero would come and help her, the ancient doors that separated the night class from the rest of the school screeched in protest as the first of the night class students became visible for the mass waiting on the other side.

The noise was unbearable. All the girls were shouting or trying to get a hold of one of the students. Yuki, trying her best to keep them all from crushing her and the night class, desperately tried to locate Kaname in the crowd of astonishing, beautiful vampires. When she became aware of something silver glinting in the late sun, Yuki managed to spot Seiren, the silent girl that always followed Kaname. However, when she looked around she couldn't see him anywhere. As the group of vampires disappeared in the sunset and the crowd dwindled with them Yuki felt her heart sink.

He hadn't been there, he always was there. Smiling friendly at her and encouraging her work. Nevertheless he had been gone this one day, the single day she had needed him to be there, for real. And not just for seeing him walk away from her. Maybe she wasn't meant to find out about her past.

Sighting Yuki was about to walk back to her room, turning away from the sun setting in the sky she took one step before a shadow cast itself over her little frame. Feeling suddenly very tense Yuki turned around again only to find herself staring straight into the night class uniform which covered a muscled chest.

"What are you doing out her all by yourself Yuki?"

The well known voice made Yuki blush for absolutely no reason at all, her head whipping up so that she looked Kaname straight in the eye. Although Yuki felt it lasted forever it only went a second before she looked down again. The intense gaze of which she received from Kaname seemed to bore through her soul.

"I-i.. uhm.. I was looking for you Kaname, I-uh, wanted to ask you something…"

Trailing off into a uncomfortable silent in which Kaname only looked patently at her, she couldn't think of nothing else than those pair of eyes following her.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me Yuki?"

His voice was soft and without the slightest trace of impatient.

"Well, uhm.. it was about my past Kaname. I had a dream you see and…"

Yuki would have continued hadn't it been for the fact that Kaname had just hugged her tightly to his chest. Despite her surprised state Yuki couldn't help but notice the slightly familiar smell of the jacket.

"Dear Yuki, you know I'd be happy to listen to you, but I really think that you should not dwell too much on your past. I have been there for you have I not? Has that not been enough for you?"

His words were spoken into her hair and therefore slightly muffled. She could feel his breath on her scalp and it made her dizzy. Just being this close to him made her forget what she wanted to say to him so badly. Something about a dream? It couldn't have been that important, if so she would have remembered it.

"Go back to your room Yuki, I know you can take care of yourself, but please. For me, just go back to your warm bed."

Kaname left, hiding a stern face while walking gracefully down the pavement to the school building. furthermore it was a bewildered Yuki who stood dazed in the gate to the moon dormitory with only a slight if not any clue on what had just happened.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a tiny voice stated that Kaname had done it again. Talking her away from the topic and making her forget what she was about to say. But right now Yuki couldn't care less. He had hugged her. The sun was almost down and while the last rays made a final effort of staying observable, not wanting to lose their grip on the world Yuki made the conclusion that her bed was probably the best solution right then.

It was probably nothing important she had wanted to say anyway if Kaname meant she didn't need to.


End file.
